A Broken Champion
by yellowseason
Summary: To have loved and lost is better than to not have loved at all...but if you can't handle loss...it's better to never have loved. -Red/Yellow sorry, I know I suck at summaries


**This is my first specialshipping that I wrote around 2 or 3 years ago...so it might not be so great. But, I just wanted to post it up. Specialshipping is one of my favorite shippings, so please enjoy! And again, I do not Pokemon or any part of the company or franchise.**

Long blonde hair and her beautiful hazel eyes worked themselves into his dreams when he could sleep. But even in his dreams, the mistakes of his own foolishness continued to haunt him. He would run up to embrace her, like he used to when love was easier. But when he reached her, she would be gone, and he felt even lonelier than he had before.

Becoming champion came with mixed feelings. It was hard to leave those that he loved behind. He missed the stoic criticism of Green, and Blue's lighthearted playfulness. But above everything else, he longed for the love of his life, Yellow. When he came to say goodbye right before the tournament, she encouraged him to go on to accomplish his dream. But when she spoke, there were tears in her eyes, as she wondered if he would have time for her once he won.

"I promise I'll visit you every day." Red said, before he left. But sadly, promises often end up meaningless.

What good is accomplishing your dream if those who care about you are hurt in the process?

Red sat upright in bed for what may likely have been the hundredth time that night. He did not wake up; he sat up. Waking up would have meant that he was lucky enough to either cry himself to sleep or drink himself into a stupor.

"Pathetic," he thought, "truly pathetic." And he stole a glance at the torn calendar on his wall, that was eight years old now. In big red letters, the words "The day I lost her" read out on March 3rd, the day an angel was born. Red still remembered that day down to every excruciating detail.

"Yellow was really hoping that you might come to visit her tonight." Green said to his friend.

"I honestly wish I could come, but it looks like Team Rocket's trying to set something up in Goldenrod, but tell Yellow I wish her a happy birthday."

Green sighed, and tried again. "She's pretty disappointed that you hardly ever have time to even visit her anymore, her birthday doesn't come around every day. And on top of that, everyone knows you like Yellow, except for her. If you want to have a lasting relationship with her, you'd better act fast, because there are tons of boys who are dying to date her."

"Green, I have to go, just relay my message on to Yellow for me, will you?"

Green could never forget how Yellow's joy quickly melted into disappointment when Green walked in without Red and told her the news. She was truly happy that Red was working so hard to keep Kanto and Johto safe, but it was also saddening that he never had the time to visit or talk to her anymore, but who was she to stand in the way of his duty? All of the other Dexholders and even some gym leaders were present as well, but the person who she was most hoping to see couldn't show up. She shot a longing glance at Wallace and Winona, still a couple...making out and teasing each other lovingly...and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yellow, every time I went to fight evil, I was only thinking of keeping the world a safe place for you."

Eventually, a heavy conscience made Red stepped down from his position as champion, and he headed back home, hoping that Yellow had not forgotten about him.

"It's probably too late now," he thought, "I can't expect her to have been waiting for me all these years."

When he came to her little home in Viridian City, no one was there, but he noticed her sketchbook lying on a table. He picked it up and started leafing through it. The beginning featured many portraits of Red and her together. But as he went further on, he began to see more variety in her artwork, other Dexholders were becoming more frequent. "I can't blame her". About halfway through though, some handsome male showed up, and Red felt faint. He tried to study the boy's bodily features, but his eyes blurred with bitter tears. This foreign man was now appearing on every page. On the sides of each page, there were short notes scribbled on, brief and innocent, but every word felt like a dagger being thrust into Red's heart. Interesting how such simple phrases could cause so much agony.

"What happened to Red's promise? He never visits or even calls. Does this mean he doesn't like me?"

"I miss Red, but if he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him, then it might be better for me to move on."

"I still miss Red, but the boy down the street is helping me forget about him."

On the last page, complete heart-rending words: "I wonder if Red remembers me telling him I loved him that one day. When he didn't respond, I told him I'd wait for as long as he needed to make up his mind. If he still remembers, I wish I could let him know I'm still waiting to this day...and I hope he'll come back for me."

Red left the sketchbook on the floor, tearstained, with a few pages torn out, and he headed out, to an area where no one would follow him.

Mt. Silver was always a cold place, and it did snow often, but Red couldn't remember such a violent snowstorm ever occurring. The snow never seemed to give up either, as if his own negative emotions were fueling the bitter coldness of the storm. But despite the harsh conditions, he persevered, regarding nature's evils as punishment for his previous crime of neglect. Gold finally found him one day, and beat enough sense into him for him to leave Mt. Silver and return home.

But there was no use for mourning about the past. Red got dressed, and headed for his kitchen to find some liquor. Alcohol always promised brief relief from his unbearable pain, but when he found none, he headed on out to the grocery, where he found Blue and Silver.

When Red waved groggily at them, the two of them both exchanged nervous glances, had a short argument, and Blue pushed Silver towards Red, and the red-haired teen began mumbling something unintelligible.

"Um so, you see, well maybe it would be better if, but actually, I just…" It was truly an interesting sight to see Silver so flustered. Finally, he regained some composure and tried again.

"It might be better if um, you just, here, take a look at this," and he clumsily thrust an ivory envelope towards Red. "I kept it, because, I thought you might want to see it, but well, we couldn't find you when we received these, and this is already about a year old now."

Red looked at the infernal note in his palm for a few seconds before a terrible realization swept over him. More than anything, he wanted to force it back into Silver's hands, but he and Blue had retreated a few steps, anticipating a violent reaction. With shaking hands, he pulled a photocopied invitation out of the envelope, and tried his best to ignore the Pidgeys decorating the paper.

"R-Red, we-we're both, so sorry," Blue stuttered, with evident tears forming at her eyes. "You and she were meant f-for each other, and this other guy wasn't worthy of Yellow, honest. I mean, she comes to me every so often and tells me how he comes home drunk every other night and beats her, and, and..." But he stopped listening, he didn't want to hear anymore...all he could hear was his heart breaking.

He didn't know if Blue's chatter was meant to console him or not. While his heart ached for Yellow, he still wanted her to meet a nice guy. "But, I can't really complain, after all, I haven't proven a very nice guy. I left her alone all those years, and-" he broke out into hysterical laughter. Of course, he was anything but happy, but he preferred laughter to tears. But he may have well cried, for it would have made no difference to his small audience. Silver paid for Red's liquor when Red realized he had left his money at home. Red immediately began drinking his liquor, but no amount could heal the wound in his heart.

By the time he was heading back home, he could hardly remember where he lived. Somehow or another, he was having a hard time with Aerodactyl. All those countless years of training...and this one heartbreak rendered him unable to control his own Pokemon.

"If I were to just jump off right now, then I can leave this harsh world, and escape my sorrows and regrets. Maybe that would be best. Aerodactyl must be feeling tired too, he has to not only hold me up, but also my eight years worth of burden. Yes, death alone would be better than facing the fact that you've found another man to replace me."

Soon, the boy found himself hurtling down, a lethal drop, straight into the heart of the Viridian Forest. Hitting the ground, there was a sickening crack. While it may have been his back, it could have easily been the heartbreak of the blonde who came just in time to witness the scene. She ran towards him as he felt the world go black…

When he came too, he felt an unholy anger well up in his heart that Arceus had chosen to torture him further by letting him cheat death. On top of that, when he tried to get up…he failed…miserably. His body no longer chose to obey him. The next few days, he could only barely make out bits of the prison he was in. But it ceased to be a prison when he discovered _she _was taking care of him. But the voice of his angel would also end up being the one to deliver his death sentence.

"We got the report from Nurse Joy today," said a voice that could only belong to the love of Red's life. While he was away, she had attended med school, and was now a certified doctor for Pokémon and humans. "There hasn't been any sign of change in brain activity and there probably won't be any. We're going to have to cut off the life support today. All friends and relatives have visited and given their last words. We're ready to shut down."

"Okay then Doctor, we'll leave you to finish up on your own then."

When the doors shut, the heartbreaking sound of passionate sobbing filled the room.

"I'm sorry Red," the angel made out between tears, "Blue and Silver told me everything."

"Don't cry now, please, if you'll be sad…I'll be sad too. Don't cry. It's my fault for being so neglectful all these years." More than anything, the boy in the bed wanted to jump up and give his love a passionate hug and kiss, but fate couldn't be kind enough to give him a functioning body for his last moments.

"Goodbye Red," said the angel, and the world went black, but not as quickly as he had hoped. It slowly faded, and Red was tortured yet blessed by being able to see the moments of happiness he and his angel shared before things got complicated. But he came to the bitter realization that his imagined time with his angel was running out fast. Finally, he only saw two glittering suns. But, watching these suns, they turned into two sparkling hazel eyes. The very same eyes that Red had fallen in love with so many years ago and the eyes that brought him joy. Even now, he loved those eyes, even if they were the ones that drove him into the dark abyss.

If Yellow had not run out of the room so quickly, she might have seen the tears.

**Hope you enjoyed. I feel terrible putting Yellow with an abusive alcoholic and Red dying. I don't know, heartbreak and tragedy have their own appeal. But I'll make it up to this couple, I promise to all the special shippers out there. Please review!**


End file.
